Rise of the Guardians: Snow vs Fire
by Xelthely
Summary: Jack Frost se ha convertido en el nuevo Guardián, jurando proteger a los niños como sea. Pero esto, trajo como consecuencia a un nuevo villano y la reaparición de uno viejo. Continuación de la película RoTG.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer/Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_ Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen a DreamWorks (Rise of The Guardians/ El Origen de los Guardianes). Lo único que es "mío" es la historia y el personaje "Flame" y otros personajes secundarios.

Esto esta echa por una fan para fans…no gano nada escribiendo. Solo lo hago por diversión.

_**Resumen:**_ _Jack Frost se ha convertido en el nuevo Guardián, jurando proteger a los niños como sea. Pero esto, trajo como consecuencia un nuevo villano y la reaparición de uno viejo. Pitch Black ha vuelto por venganza. Continuación de la película RoTG._

* * *

_**Rise of the Guardians: Snow vs Fire**_

**..**

**.**

_**Yo lo tenía todo…**_

_**Amor.**_

_**Compañía.**_

_**Calor.**_

Era de noche, la enorme Luna, tan brillante y resplandeciente, se encontraba en lo alto de aquel cielo oscuro adornado con pequeñas estrellas luminosas.

Las hojas de los árboles y el césped se mecían al compás de la suave y cálida brisa. No hacia ni frío ni calor, la temperatura era perfecta en aquel enorme campo deshabitado.

En medio de unos árboles marchitos y secos, se encontraba una enorme casa…o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. Algunos escombros y madera quemada seguían en pie, el suelo aun tenía rastros de cenizas producto de un incendio.

_**Pero…lo perdí todo.**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años se encontraba en frente de ella, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un una vara recta de madera que en uno de sus extremos posee forma zigzagueante o la de un relámpago. La madera presentaba una coloración oscura que uno supone se debe a causa del fuego proveniente de su dueño.

Su pelo corto estaba despeinado y era de color similar al fuego, anaranjado rojizo. Sus ojos se podría decir que cambiaban de color según la proyección de la luz, es decir, en la oscuridad (como se encontraba en aquel instante, a espalda de la luz lunar) se tornaban de un color carmesí con pequeñas piscas color naranja alrededor de su iris. Y cuando se encuentra en espacios más luminosos, el color de sus ojos toma una tonalidad más suave; tornándose marrones rojizos con pequeños destellos color amarillo anaranjado alrededor de su iris. La tonalidad de su piel es de color bronceado, algo tostado. Sus labios son finos y rojizos, pero no demasiado como para resaltar más que su piel. La contextura del cuerpo es delgada y posee músculos bien definidos pero no exagerados. Es bastante alto como cualquier joven de su edad.

Su joven rostro mostraba tristeza y aburrimiento a la vez. Permaneció, tal vez, un par de horas parado viendo aquella antigua vivienda en ruinas. Tal vez, estaba recordando algo o simplemente le agradaba estar allí, algo muy contradictorio por la expresión que él tenía. Es como si fuera que estar tan solo parado allí le provocara algún extraño dolor dentro de su ser.

_**Porque ÉL me lo arrebató.**_

_**Todo lo que tenía…**_

_**lo que me quedaba.**_

Frunció el entrecejo claramente molesto al haber recordado algo o alguien. Y se giró quedando cara a cara con aquella esfera blanca y grisácea. Apretó más la vara en su mano, frustrado. Y, como por arte de magia, se elevo quedando casi a la misma altura que la Luna.

La observó por un breve instante admirando su belleza. Era como si tan solo verla lo hipnotizaba pudiendo apreciar toda su magnífica belleza. Se sentía, como si alguna clase de vínculo los unía pero, que a la vez, este "vinculo" se abría roto hace ya mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces que un nombre se apodero de su mente, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa y trayéndole más enojo cada segundo que permanecía allí.

Ese nombre se había trasformado en la peor palabra que cualquier ser humano, místico o lo que fuera que existiese en la faz de la tierra, podía decir. Era un insulto hacia su persona.

Lentamente abrió su boca y pronunció con asco aquel nombre a la Luna:

_**-Jack Frost-**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Y así es como doy comienza con esta…extraña historia sacada de mi loca mente. Ya sé que parecé bastante aburrido el comienzo, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos será mejores y tendrán comedia. Espero no hacer Ooc con los personajes, si eso sucede díganme por favor…y desde ya, ¡lo siento mucho!.

Para que tengan una idea de lo que voy a escribir les contare más o menos de que va la historia.

Hace poco tiempo, encontré un par de fotos de Jack Frost en su versión "fuego", así como los hay en su versión "Black" o "Danny Phantom". Simplemente me enamore de él. Como no encontré fics en español (sólo están en ingles), pues…se me ocurrió hacerle una especie de continuación (muy epic fail) de RoTG, a mi estilo, pero intentando mantenerme lo más "fiel" a la peli.

Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia.

En resumen, lo que podrán leer aquí es una continuación sobre "la nieve vs el fuego". Ya con esto les digo todo, no?.

No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, todo se encuentra muy desordenado en mi mente. Así que espero no sean muchos. Si les gusta la idea, por favor, dejen un comentario…aunque sea solo una persona quien me pida continuación por cada cap que suba, me haría muy feliz y seguiría la historia.

Acepto todo tipo de sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea que me ayude a mejorar mi historia o darme ánimos a seguir. En este momento no tengo a nadie que me ayude con mi redacción y horrores de ortografía…Así que, desde ya, le ruego me disculpen.

Sin más que decir…Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y ojalá les guste.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Un año después…**_

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por enormes nubes blancas, quienes dejaban caer pequeños y hermosos copos de nieves en la ciudad de Burgess dejándola casi completamente tapada. Árboles, casas, distintos tipos de adornos, bancos de plazas, el suelo y muchos otros objetos como también personas, tenían encima de ellos un poco de esa blanquecina sustancia. Pero, a pesar de eso, no se notaba molestia ante aquello, más bien traía consigo alegría y diversión para algunas almas infantiles.

Era de medio día, por lo cual, las personas se encontraban fuera de sus casas haciendo diferentes actividades como ir de comparas; en el caso de las madres o gente mayor, algunos enamorados se entretenían charlando tomados de la mano disfrutando de una tranquila caminata por el parque. También había muchas personas trabajando en distintos puestos callejeros o en locales y montones de niños disfrutando el invierno y los juegos que éste les proporcionaba.

A lo lejos, en un pequeño parque de juegos para niños, un grupo de 4 chicos de entre siete u ocho años, se encontraban en plena guerra de bolas de nieves. No había ni un solo niño que no fuera golpeado por estas bolas, aunque en repetidas ocasiones los niños lanzaban a lugares donde no había nadie, tal vez, porque no lograban atinarle a los demás o se podría deber a su mala puntería.

-**¡Hey, eso no es justo!**- gritó uno de los niños al ser impactado, por detrás, con una de las bolas de nieve. Nuevamente, se agacho y juntó un buen puñado de nieve en su mano enguantada, listo para devolverle el contraataque.

-**¡Casi le doy! ¿Lo vieron, Lo vieron?**- otro de los niños saltaba de felicidad al haberle dado a algo. Aunque a la vista de los demás, ajenos al juego, nada se encontraba allí. Pero, sea lo que sea a lo que le haya dado, aquel joven y sus otros amigos explotaron de risa.

-**¡Necesito más municiones!**- uno de los pequeños gritó a sus compañeros y luego posó su vista en un tobogán color amarillo- **¿Podrías hacer más bolas de nieve con tu bastón mágico?**- el joven preguntó divertido, mientras señalaba a "alguien" quien tan solo él y sus amigos podían ver, si es que existía. Y nuevamente siguieron con aquella batalla.

-**Jajaja, estos niños de ahora. Desde el año pasado que mi hijo, cada vez que nieva, llega a casa riendo sin parar y sus ropas todas mojadas.**-esbozó divertida y a la vez preocupada una de las madres de los niños.

No muy lejos a ellos, en un pequeño café, se encontraban unas señoras comiendo y charlando mientras observaban a los chicos en el parque jugando. Tres de aquellas mujeres eran las madres de uno de los niños, las otras dos, eran amigas o vecinas de ellas, quienes las acompañaban comentando el último chisme de la ciudad y su gente.

-**¿Qué? ¿De verdad?.**- exclamó una de las mujeres mientras bebía su té bastante divertida.

-**¡Sí!.** **Cada vez que le preguntó con quién juega, él me responde que fue con un chico de pelo blanco y un bastón que crea nieve.**-la mujer parecía un poco avergonzada con lo que relataba, que un niño de ocho años tenga un amigo imaginario a esa edad, no era muy normal.

-**Jajaja, estos chicos y su gran imaginación. Es hermoso tener su edad.**-la señora que estaba a su lado le tocó el hombro en muestra de que no debía estar avergonzada, pues no era nada malo.

-**¡Con mi hijo me pasa exactamente igual!**-otra de las amigas había permanecido comiendo y bebiendo escuchando atentamente lo que decía, y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo lo que su hijo hacía, hasta que escuchó que hablaban de esa persona, y animada comentó.-** Él siempre me dice que estuvo jugando con sus amigos en la plaza junto a…**

-**¡JACK FROST!.**

El niño gritó, llamando a un joven de 18 años que se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol, observando divertido como los niños los buscaban, para luego, bajarse riéndose cuando uno de ellos lo encontró.

Tomó su bastón con fuerza y con un suave movimiento creó nuevas bolas de nieve. -**Jajaja. ¡Hallá voy!.** -Y, tomando una en su mano libre, corrió en dirección de los jóvenes infantes, quienes huían juguetonamente de él buscando dónde esconderse para evitar ser alcanzados por ellas.

Esto duró por unos minutos, hasta que uno de los niños vio que Jack estaba ocupado atacando a los demás olvidándose de él, aprovechando esa oportunidad para arrojarle un golpe certero…o casi, ya que, aquella bola rozó la cabeza del joven espíritu de la nieve.

-**Uy, eso estuvo cerca.** – dijo al ver caer la pequeña pelota delante suyo y mezclarse con el resto de la nieve- **¡Pero qué buena puntería tienes, amigo mío!.**- exclamó sorprendido aun manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su pálido rostro.

El niño que casi le había dado a Jack, sabía perfectamente que tenía que buscar un nuevo escondite y que ahora se había convertido en el nuevo blanco del joven alvino. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, se hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando los ataques del otro. Y sin prestar atención a su entorno, se colocó delante de una joven niña de su misma edad, quien se encontraba absorta en su placentera lectura sentada en uno de los columpios del parque.

Jack no se percató de aquello y cuando lanzó la bola de nieve al niño, fue demasiado tarde. El muy escurridizo se agachó justo a tiempo logrando salvarse pero trayendo como consecuencia que la pobre niña fuera golpeada en la cara por aquella bola blanquecina. -**Ups, lo siento jejeje.**- El mayor intentó disculparse con la chica sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ella lo miró; cerró su libro y lo dejo encima de la hamaca, se limpió el resto de nieve de sus ropas y luego le lanzó una bola de nieve a Jack, quien la esquivo sin ninguna dificultad.

-**¡Eso es!.** –alentó su participación. Ahora todos estaban jugando. No había bandos, aunque, de vez en cuando todos los niños tiraban en contra de Jack al mismo tiempo.

Así pasaron los minutos convirtiéndose con el pasar del tiempo en horas, hasta que alguien logró golpear al joven albino en la nuca, provocando una falsa molestia en él.-**Y ahor-… ¿Quién de todos ustedes fue el travieso?**- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente a todos los niños, quienes reaccionaron escondiendo rápidamente sus bolas de nieve detrás de ellos y mirándolo sorprendidos.

-**Yo no fui.**

-**Ni yo.**

-**Yo tampoco.**

Todos negaron con la cabeza mirando extraños a Jack, quien les respondió con una mirada de sorpresa abriendo enormemente sus ojos azules.

-**Entonces, ¿quién fue…?... Oh, ya veo.**-buscó con la mirada por todo el parque y calles al culpable, pero no había nadie. Bueno, si había personas por la zona pero nadie capaz de poder verlo como aquellos niños. Fue entonces que en un pequeño callejón detrás de unos botes enormes de basura se encontraba un Yeti, y al hacer contacto visual con él, la enorme bestia le hizo seña de que se acercase hasta él.

Jack no estaba muy feliz que digamos, más bien su rostro en aquel momento expresaba cierta molestia al verlo, no por aquel personaje en sí, si no lo que traía su extraña aparición. El primer nombre que se le vino a la mente era el de Norte. Seguramente el ruso le iba a pedir que hiciera alguna extraña tarea o algo parecido. No siempre era bueno tener noticias de su viejo amigo.

En fin, dejo de pensar en que podría necesitar ahora Santa y, un poco triste, se despidió de los niños excusándose de que debía llevar la nieve a otros lugares del país. Los niños no muy a gustos con eso, le rogaron al joven que se quedara un rato más, por lo que Jack tuvo una idea grandiosa. Para que no se enojaran con él, y claro pudiera ir rápido con el Yeti, les prometió que haría nevar tanto que sus escuelas cerrarían sus puertas. Por supuesto, los pequeños quedaron a gustos con la idea y felizmente se despidieron de él.

Con ayuda del viento Jack se desplazo hacia él, quedando frente a frente.-**¿Norte me necesita de nuevo?.**-preguntó sin mucho interés.- **¿Es muy urgente?, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de ir.**- se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabellera blanquecina sonriendo de lado.

Jack miro curioso por detrás del Yeti que estaba frente suyo al escuchar la voz de otro más, quien apareció respondiendo la respuestas antes hecha por el espíritu del invierno. Y sin esperar mucho a que el otro aceptara sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal y la lanzó, abriendo un portal a otro lugar.

-**Oh, así que vamos a ir en el portal mágico, ¿eh?.**- dijo al ver aquel hueco blanco frente a él y levantando una ceja.- **¿Ya no me van a volver a meter en ese saco y alargarme por el portal como la última vez, no?. Es una lástima, era muy divertido.**- su rostro mostraba tristeza fingida y su voz claramente era sarcasmo puro. Obviamente tener que volver a ver uno de esos malditos portales le traía malos recuerdos.

Y como si uno de los Yetis le hubiese leído la mente, sacó la misma bolsa color marrón en la que lo había metido para llevarlo al Polo Norte aquella vez, ofreciéndole volver a repetir aquella acción.-**Oh no, no…así está bien. Gracias.**- Jack se molestó un poco ante eso frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo y se metió en el portal. Detrás de él, el Yeti que sostenía la bolsa se encogió de hombros refunfuñando algo a lo que su compañero sólo se limitó a sonreír y juntos siguieron al joven guardián.

**_POLO NORTE_**

Apenas salir del portal mágico, Jack visualizó a Santa hablando con uno de los duendes presentes en la enorme sala y al verlo llegar junto a los otros dos Yetis le sonrió como muestra de bienvenida.

-**Norte, espero que no me hayas llamado aquí otra vez para volver a molestar a cone**-…- el joven Frost aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y antes de que Santa le pidiera algo habló rápidamente sabiendo lo que el ruso le diría, pero tarde fue cuando vio al "hombre" quien había sido víctima de innumerables bromas de Norte y él, y de quien justo ahora estaba por nombrar. Grave error, ya que nadie debía saber que ambos estaban molestando al pobre conejo.- **!Hola, conejo! ¿Cómo has estado?, tanto tiempo. ¿Y cómo va la cosecha de los huevos duros?.**- para remediar su error, intentó cambiar de tema rezando que no haya escuchando lo que había dicho, con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas y, amistoso se acercó a Bunny como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por su parte, el viejo ruso se acercó ágilmente a Jack y le colocó una de sus grandes manos en su delgado hombro.

-**¡Jack, por fin llegaste!. Qué alegría verte, mi viejo amigo.**- su cara demostraba completa alegría pero cambio al estar a espalda del conejo y quedando enfrente de Jack, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente a lo que el espíritu del invierno contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**¡Lo sabía!** –soltó brusco Bunny, estaba muy irritado al escuchar aquello, pero no le sorprendía del todo. Él ya suponía que se trataba de Jack pero no sospecho de Santa. No del todo.-** Sabía perfectamente que tú y Norte habían sido los responsables de congelar mi madriguera.**- espeto enojado señalando con su "pata" a los culpables de aquel nefasto suceso.- **¡Y NO son huevos duros, son HUEVOS DE PASCUA! A los niños les encanta.**

-**Sí, sí.**- dijo mecánicamente el pálido guardián cansado de escucharlo decirle lo mismo todos los años, o bueno, cada vez que él se metía con su preciada Pascua. Y luego, lo ignoró completamente recibiendo una mirada de total desagrado por parte del peludo guardián.

-**Por favor conejo, ahora no. ¿No ves que tenemos cosas más importantes que atender?.**

-**¿Más importante?** –preguntó indignado.- **¿Estás diciendo que haber congelado _MI_ hogar es poco importante?.**- Bunny estaba histérico con la poca seriedad con la que lo estaba tomando Santa a su situación. -**¡MEME! Meme, ¿tú si me entiendes verdad?.**- así que buscó refuerzos en su amarillento amigo quien miraba divertido la escena.

-**¡Hola, Jack! ¡Qué alegría ver que estás aquí!**- exclamó muy feliz el Hada de los dientes al ver al espíritu del invierno acercarse hasta ella-**...q-quiero decir, me da alegría verlos a todos, pero…jeje**- intentó corregir tímidamente. No quería que nadie malinterpretase lo que pretendía decir.

-**Hola, Dientes. A mí también me alegra volver a verte. ¿Cómo has estado?.**- saludó con una radiante sonrisa, muy alegre de volver a verla.

-**¡Muy bien!. Ayudando a mis haditas a recoger dientes.**- dijo animadamente para después señalar a tres de sus haditas que se encontraba volando a sus costados, a lo que Jack saludó contento exclamando _"¡Haditas!_" al verlas-** Desde aquella vez, sentí que debía volver a hacerlo. Todo te lo debo a ti, Jack. Muchas gracias.**- Dientes le sonrió dulcemente colocando unas de sus frágiles manos en el hombro de Jack, quien también correspondió aquella sonrisa de la misma manera muy feliz de oír aquello.

-**¡CONEJO, MEME! ¡Ya es suficiente!, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías**- Norte le llamó la atención al par de guardianes quienes se encontraba discutiendo cada uno a su manera. Ya que al único que se lo escuchaba hablar (casi gritar) era Bunny, en cuanto a Sandman, él se comunicaba con las diferentes imágenes que aprecian velozmente encima de su cabeza.

-**Dientes y Jack vengan a aquí.**- al igual que los otros guardianes Santa le pidió molesto que se acercaran. -**Es hora de dar comienzo a la junta de Los Guardianes.**

-**¿Y bien?. ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí reunidos?.** – preguntó impaciente Jack señalando a todos los guardianes, cuando dijo "estamos todos", a excepción de Norte.

-**Es porque hombre en la Luna, tiene algo que decirnos.**- respondió orgulloso, inflando su pecho para después señalar a la radiante Luna.

-**¿Qué?.**- soltó incrédulo Bunny, levantando una ceja peluda.

-**¡SSSHHH, silencio! Aquí viene.**- hizo callar Norte al ver que la Luna estaba por "hablar".

Lentamente aquella enorme esfera grisácea se fue aproximando en el enorme ventanal, para después, iluminar con su extenso brillo la enorme "G" tatuada en el piso del taller del ruso. De esta forma, podría comunicarse con los presentes mediantes sombras que más adelante se formarían.

-**¿Un nuevo enemigo?...¿Será Pitch de nuevo?.**- Tooth estaba muy sorprendida ante aquella inesperada aparición. Miró a el Hombre de Arena y esté le respondió levantando sus diminutos hombros en muestra de que no tenía idea de quien podía ser.

-**Si…es Pitch.**- susurró Bunny serio.

-**¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas acabamos con Pitch el año pasado.**- el hada de los dientes no lo podía creer. En cierta manera, la parición de aquel personaje la asustaba. No por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, si no por el bienestar de los niños.

-**¡MIREN!, alguien más.**- Jack habló sorprendido, llamando la atención de Tooth y Bunny quienes se estaban mirando fijamente con la seriedad plasmada en sus rostros.

-**¿Pitch no está sólo?.**- Norte se preguntó en voz alta extrañado de que el Coco no estuviera solo.

-**Ese es…** -dijo la mujer muy asombrada por lo que estaba viendo.

No lo podía creer. Nadie de los presentes en aquella sala lo podría hacer.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _¡Disculpen la demora! Realmente lo siento. Espero traerles pronto el próximo episodio lo más pronto posible._

_Quiero agradecerle a **Yuu-No-Shiro** por darme su apoyo en la historia y, claro, dejarme un comentario. ¡Muchas gracias querida!_

_Creo que no tengo nada para decir por ahora, así que…¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
